


Come Home to Us

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael has a bad day in court, and Liv and Nick are determined to make him feel better about it.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Nick Amaro/Rafael Barba
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Come Home to Us

It's a bitter afternoon of cross-examination, and Rafael pushes out of the courtroom exhausted and angry. 

"We'll get them tomorrow," Nick says, dropping into step on Rafael's left. 

"Oh, this is a group effort?" Rafael snaps as Olivia silently falls into step on his other side. "Are you offering to get thrown around the courtroom tomorrow, Amaro?"

"It was a rough day," Olivia says evenly, but Rafael doesn't miss the look she and Nick give one another. "But it's over now."

"For you, sure. But some of us have to prep for tomorrow," Rafael replies as they take the back door out of the courthouse. 

"No, you don't," Nick says. He meets Rafael's challenging look with a sharp stare. "What? Have you suddenly forgotten everything you're going to do tomorrow?"

"No, but after--" Rafael stops short when Olivia reaches out and takes his hand. "We're in public," he hisses. 

"Which is why Nick isn't going for your other hand," Olivia says. "We flipped for it."

"I'm flattered."

Nick snorts and presses his hand against Rafael's back. "Unlike some people, we're polite. And don't leave without waking up our bedmates."

Rafael breathes out hard. "I get my ass handed to me in court, and you've decided to pile on the guilt on top of that. Wonderful."

"No, that's not what's happening," Olivia says, squeezing his hand. "What's happening is that you're not going to bury yourself in work to avoid coming home with us."

"And if you promise not to try and make a break for it before we're awake tomorrow, we might even let you get away with not talking about it tonight," Nick adds. 

"I'd prefer to talk about it never," Rafael replies. 

"Not a chance," Olivia says. "You get away with it once. If you do it again--even after we talk about it--you're welcome to stay home alone."

"My god, how you've soothed my battered ego," Rafal says. 

Olivia rolls her eyes. Nick clenches his fingers in Rafael's shirt for a moment.

"I can't just go to your place," Rafael adds. "I need to stop by my place and get a suit for tomorrow."

"Nope," Nick says. "I ducked out to your place a couple of hours ago and grabbed some necessities."

Rafael cuts him a look, then glances at Olivia. "You gave him my key," he says. 

"I loaned him your key," Olivia replies. "It was either that or have him lie to the super about why he wanted to get inside."

"I considered an elaborate ruse, but the key seemed faster," Nick says. 

Rafael sighs. He'd known he was sunk the moment they'd flanked him, but he can't believe he's been outmaneuvered quite so easily. "Fine," he says. "I give in."

"That's the spirit," Nick says, and Rafael appreciates the quiet _tsk_ Olivia makes at that.

*

Rafael stays silent as they ride the subway to Olivia and Nick's place. Olivia leans against him from behind, chin hooked over his shoulder. Nick stands in front of him, meeting his eyes every so often and giving him a small smile. 

"What?" Rafael finally asks after the fourth or fifth time Nick smiles at him. 

Nick shrugs and leans in as the train sways. "You look good," he says. He reaches out and tugs lightly on Rafael's tie. "This is a good color on you."

Rafael scoffs at the obvious line but feels himself smile a little. "I can't believe there are two people on this train willing to fuck you."

"Neither can he," Liv says just loud enough to carry, and watching Nick start laughing makes Rafael join him. 

*

Nick pulls Rafael's briefcase from his hand before Rafael can even walk through the door. He tries to grab it back as a matter of principle, but Nick holds it behind himself as Olivia drags Rafael into the apartment by their still-joined hands.

"Pajamas," Olivia says after Nick closes the door behind the three of them. She pulls Rafael down the hall and into the bedroom. 

Rafael looks at the three sets of pajamas laid out on the bed. Cotton pants and a perfectly broken in, low-impact sports bar for Liv. Rafael's own flannel bottoms and a threadbare MOMA t-shirt, and a pair of black basketball shorts for Nick. He undresses and changes without saying anything, then walks into the living room and slumps on the couch. 

"I think he's tired," Olivia says in a stage-whisper to Nick. 

"One of us should wake him up," NIck replies. 

Rafael would roll his eyes, but they've both come around the couch to look at him, and he refuses to give them the satisfaction. 

Nick dips his head and slides a kiss up Olivia's neck. Rafael watches the way she shivers and thinks about the night before. He and Nick and Liv sitting around the dining table until late. Rafael reviewing and re-reviewing facts, quizzing Nick and Liv until Liv had leaned over, pressed an open-mouthed kiss just under Rafael's ear and said, "You know we want to take you to bed."

Which, yes, he did know. Because they'd been quietly, insistently dating him for two months, but Rafael hadn't been able to talk himself into initiating anything beyond some kissing and touching. 

"I didn't leave to be a dick," he says and inwardly cringes at how awkward he sounds. He pushes the rest of his thought out before he can convince himself to stop. "I was worried about this case turning into exactly what it turned into today, and I didn't want to be an asshole when you two woke up."

Nick and Liv share a look, then Nick walks over and straddles Rafael's lap. He runs his fingers through Rafael's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. "We don't just want you here when you're in a good mood," he says, sliding his fingers down to Rafael's neck and pressing firmly. Rafael groans quietly at the way it loosens the tension in his neck. "We want you here when you're angry or tired or grumpy."

"Or pissy,' Olivia adds, walking behind the couch and sliding her hands from Rafael's shoulders and down his chest. "We wanted to wake up with you." 

Rafael sighs and tips his head forward so it's pressed to Nick's chest. He wraps one hand around Nick's hip and curls his other arm backwards to pull Olivia closer. "I'm sorry," he says. 

Olivia kisses his jaw and neck, then nuzzles his ear. "Forgiven," she says. 

Nick pulls lightly at Rafael's hair to get him to lift his face. He kisses him on the nose, grinning when Rafael gives him an annoyed look. "Forgiven," he says, then leans down to kiss Rafael properly. 

Rafael meets his kiss, sliding his hand from Nick's hip to his bare waist, and then up his back. Olivia nibbles Rafael's ear, palms flat against his stomach as she slides her hands back up to her shoulders. 

"We should order dinner," she says, trying to step away from Rafael's hold. 

Rafael drops his arm but grabs her hand before she can get away. He turns from kissing Nick and presses a kiss into her palm. "After," he says. He kisses the inside of her wrist and pulls gently. Olivia bends down to kiss him, cupping his jaw with her free hand. 

"You want to apologize another way?" Liv asks against his mouth. 

Rafael chuckles, then arches when Nick bites carefully at the join of his neck and shoulder. "Well, I did deprive you of wake-up sex."

"Oh, no, we had wake-up sex," Nick says, hands slipping under Rafael's t-shirt. "This is definitely apology sex."

Rafael shrugs. "Fine. Apology sex. Let me get you both off."

Nick shakes his head and slips out of Rafael's lap, dropping to his knees and pushing Rafael's legs open. "Nope. You first."

"That doesn't seem like much of an apology from me," Rafael replies.

"You need to relax," Nick says as he pushes Rafael's shirt up, and Olivia lets go of Rafael's hand to grab it and pull it over his head. She combs her fingers through his hair and steps over the back of the couch. When she sits next to Rafael, she pulls down the waistband of his pajama pants so Nick can take his dick out. 

Rafael is already half-hard, and Nick grins up at him as he holds Rafael's dick straight and licks up it. Olivia turns his head and kisses him, and one of Rafael's hands goes immediately to her breast, playing lightly with her nippled through her bra. His other hand lands in Nick's hair. He tugs a bit harder than he likes it himself, but Nick gives an appreciative groan and works his tongue around the flare of Rafael's cockhead. 

Olivia runs her fingers through Rafael's chest hair, pausing to thumb at a nipple, her tongue hot and slick in his mouth. Rafael pushes her bra down so he can pull her breasts out, and then he ducks away from the kiss so he can suck her nipples. She arches against him, then lies back. He kisses from her chest to her stomach as Nick sucks his dick into his mouth, and he has to pause for a moment, mouth just above Olivia's waistband at how good it feels. 

"Come on," Liv says, pushing lightly at his head. There's laughter in her voice, but also a hoarse note of arousal. Rafael pulls at the waistband of her pajama pants with his teeth, making it snap against her skin. She laughs again and he pulls the pants down a little at a time, teasing her with small, sucking kisses across her pelvic bone and nuzzling her pubic hair. 

Nick gives a long, hard suck and pulls his mouth off Rafael. He rolls Rafael's balls in one hand and lifts them so he can press a finger on Rafael's hole. 

Rafael shivers and presses his groan against Olivia's cunt as he noses between her folds to suck lightly at her clit. 

"I'm gonna fuck you," Nick says with casual confidence. 

Olivia laughs as Rafael groans louder. "Is that a yes?" she asks. She squeaks when he massages his tongue against her clit. 

Rafael lifts his mouth. "Yes, that's a yes," he says, then puts his attention back on Liv's clit as Nick stands up and walks towards the bedroom. He slowly fucks his tongue up and down her slit before pressing in, kneading Liv's thighs as she squeaks and breathes hard and rocks against his face. 

"A little--a little--" Liv moans Rafael slides his hands under her ass and lifts her up to his mouth. "Yeah. Like that. There. Oh, god."

Rafael eats her slow and deep, sighing when Liv grinds against his face and clutches at his hair. 

"Christ, you two are gonna kill me," Nick says as he walks back into the living room. 

Rafael slides his thumb up and down Liv's slit as he looks over his shoulder at Nick. He's stripped out of his shorts, and his dick is hard and flushed deep red at the tip. "I mean, I can try," he offers, tasting Liv on his lips when he licks them. 

Nick shakes his head and places a condom and the lube on the arm of the couch. "Ass up or Liv on your face?" he asks as he crouches to pull Rafael's pajama pants off completely.

"Ass up with your dick in my mouth," Rafael says. Liv makes a quiet, displeased noise, and Rafael slips his thumb over her clit, then slowly turns his hand so he can slide two fingers into her. 

"Ahhh," Liv lets out, more breath than vocalization. He grabs at Rafael's shoulder and digs her fingers in. 

Nick picks up the lube and pumps it into his hand. He rubs it over his fingers to warm it up, then uses his free hand to guide his dick into Rafael's mouth. 

Rafael keeps his jaw loose as Nick slides in slow and easy. He twitches a little when Nick runs slick fingers down his cleft. 

"Easy," Nick says quietly. He's slightly hunched to be able to tease Rafael while also getting his dick sucked. He doesn't seem to mind, lazily rolling his hips as he circles Rafael's hole with his fingertips. 

Rafael sucks lightly on Nick's dick and crooks his fingers inside Liv. 

"Fuck!" Liv yells as he hits her g-spot. She yanks at Rafael's hair, causing his chin to tilt up and some of Nick's length to fall out of his mouth. 

Nick chuckles quietly and pushes his dick back into Rafael's mouth. He pushes one finger into Rafael in one, smooth movement, and Rafael can't help but copy the motion on Liv's cunt. 

Liv hisses and pushes herself against Rafael's fingers. She shakes when he rubs her g-spot again. "There. Stay there," she says. 

Rafael does as she says, gently bearing down on her g-spot repeatedly while taking more of Nick's dick into his mouth. 

Nick curves over Rafael, the slow rhythm of his finger falling out of tempo when Rafael pushes forward and takes the last of Nick's dick, pushing the head of Nick's cock into his throat. 

"Fuck me," Nick groans, hips going very still. His finger doesn't stop moving, though, and Rafael relishes the weight of Nick's dick on his tongue and the feel of Nick's hand on his ass. "You want another?" Nick breathes out, pressing a second fingertip against Rafael's hole. 

Rafael nods and hums, then slowly-slowly-slowly pulls off Nick's dick. He looks at Nick when he's got just the very tip of his dick in his mouth. Nick's staring at him like he's never had a blowjob, though Rafael had watched Olivia absolutely ruin him with one just the night before. Rafael had sat on the bed behind him, legs bracketing Nick's hips while he rubbed against Nick's ass and left bite marks across his shoulders. 

Rafael sucks Nick back into his mouth and adjusts his wrist so he can fuck his fingers more deeply into Liv. Last night, he'd fucked her while Nick laid next to her and nuzzled her nipples and rolled her clit under his thumb. She'd pushed up from her hips to change the position of Rafael's thrusts and nearly screamed as she came. 

Now, she squeaks and grips a bit too hard on Rafael's shoulder. It makes him reflexively suck harder on Nick's cock, which causes Nick to tremble and have to hold himself very still so he doesn't fall over. 

"Fuck. Nick. Nick. Fuck. I want to see you fuck him," Liv says. She pets clumsily at Rafael's hair. "Do you need--" she gasps loudly when Rafael drops Nick's dick from his mouth and presses a hard kiss just above his fingers in her cunt. 

Rafael looks up to meet Nick's eyes. "Fuck me."

"Goddamn," Nick mutters. He thrusts his fingers in and out of Rafael as he slowly makes his way around Rafael until he's behind him. "Your ass is perfect," he says. 

"He is obsessed," Liv adds. 

"You're one to talk," Nick replies. 

Rafael slides his tongue over his fingers into Liv's cunt as he hears Nick open the condom. He shifts his hips up and back and chuckles when he hears Nick swear quietly. 

Liv laughs, loud and open and beautiful. Rafael rolls his wrist back and forth and sucks her clit, and her laugh cuts out into a low, filthy moan. 

"Okay, okay," Nick says, rubbing his hands up and down Rafael's back. "You ready? You feel okay?"

Rafael groans and lifts his mouth off Liv, as much as he'd rather not. "I'd feel a lot better with a dick up my ass."

"Don't leave him hanging, Nick," Liv says, then grabs Rafael by the back of the head and pushes him back down between her legs. 

Nick huffs a laugh--Rafael assumes it's because of Liv taking charge--and Rafael feels the head of his dick brush his hole, and then Nick's pushing inside, slow and careful but unquestionably trying to do it in one movement. 

Rafael pushes back to meet the motion and a long, low keen escapes him, muffled but not silent against Liv's skin. 

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit," Nick chants, his breath coming fast even as his movement stays smooth. 

Rafael has to hold himself very still when he feels Nick's balls press against his ass. He flattens his hand against Liv's ass and turns his head to take a long, shuddery breath. 

"You okay?" Liv asks, her fingers soft in his hair. Nick bends over him, kissing his spine and stretching his hands along Rafael's ribs.

"God," Rafael breathes out. He pushes backwards the tiniest bit, and Nick's fingers tighten on his ribcage. "God, your dick feels so good."

"Doesn't it?" Liv says. She pulls Rafael's fingers from her cunt and slides her hand over herself. "Just enjoy yourself," she says as she teases her clit between two fingers. 

Rafael wants to protest. He was enjoying himself just fine a moment before, but then Nick pulls back a few inches and pushes back in as slow and smooth as before, and Rafael's mouth falls open, back arching and hands going flat on the couch. 

Nick breathes hard, a hot damp wave on Rafael's shoulder. "Fuck. You okay? Feel good?"

"Fuck me," Rafael manages to say. "I can take it."

"Wow, you are slutty," Liv says. She's working three fingers in and out of herself, sliding her damp fingers up and down her slit every few strokes.

"I was--oooh," Rafael cuts off as Nick thrusts again, this time with a bit more strength. "I was plenty slutty last night." He manages to say when Nick pauses to suck a kiss to the back of his neck. 

"Not like this," Liv says. She sits up, holding onto the back of the couch as she gets to her knees. She looks over Rafael at Nick, and Rafael watches the way her face shifts from amusement and attraction to an awed smile at whatever she sees on Nick's face. "You're making him crazy," she says to Rafael. She tips his chin up with her still-wet fingers and runs her thumb over his lower lip. "He looks like he's about to lose it."

"Liv," Nick grinds out. He gasps when Rafael tightens around his dick, and his next thrust ends in a messy slap of his balls against Rafael's ass. 

Liv laughs lightly and slips her thumb into Rafael's mouth. He sucks it slowly while Nick slowly speeds up his thrusts. As Nick builds up momentum, rocking Rafael forward with every push, Liv keeps eye contact with Rafael. "Make me come," she says, pulling her thumb from Rafael's mouth and cocking her hips forward. 

Rafael presses his open mouth to her cunt, breathing hard on her as Nick shifts slightly and grazes his prostate. When Nick pushes in again, he does it with enough force to really push Rafael against Liv, and Liv grabs Rafael's hair and tilts his face where she wants it. 

Rafael loses himself in the rocking wave of the two of them. Mouth tight and wet on Liv's cunt with every rolling thrust of Nick's hips. Nick keeps just grazing his prostate, making Rafael pant and suck hard at Liv's clit and folds as he struggles to keep from coming. 

He manages to get his hand under himself, fucking into his loose fist as Nick drapes himself over his back and fucks fully from the hips. Rafael shivers as his orgasm builds, but he pushes down the urge as hard as he can. Liv's rubbing hard against his mouth, shaking and moaning and digging her fingertips into his scalp. She's so close he swears he'll feel a string snap when she comes. 

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuuuu--" Liv whines, holding herself in a tight arch as she comes all over Rafael's face. Rafael can barely breathe. He's surrounded by the smell of her and can feel the damp heat of Nick's sweat on his back. Then, Nick gets his own hand around Rafael's dick and jerks him off fast, his fingers still slightly tacky from the lube. 

Rafael howls against Liv's lower stomach and comes all over his and Nick's hands. Liv slumps sideways, hands dropping from Rafael's hair. Rafael falls forward, forehead pressed into the cushion. He huffs when Nick wipes his hand down his back. "Really?" he manages to get out. 

"Sorry," Nick says. He holds Rafael's hip and pulls out slowly. It's a few seconds before Rafael hears him walk away, and Rafael smirks to himself at the implication of exactly how hard Nick had come.

Rafael manages to lift his head and turn himself on a side, his cheek pressing into Liv's thigh. She pets his hair. "You okay?" she asks.

"I am pretty sure there is jizz on your couch."

Liv laughs. "Wouldn't be the first time. The couch cover is machine washable."

Rafael nuzzles her thigh. "God, you're so fucking smart."

Liv laughs again and keeps petting his hair.

"Behind you," Nick says quietly, and a moment later, he's spooning Rafael and cleaning his groin with a warm washcloth. Liv takes the cloth from him and wipes her inner thighs, then tosses the cloth on the coffee table. 

They sit together in a comfortable quiet. Rafael and Nick resting against Liv's thigh. Nick wrapped snug against Rafael's back. 

"We should figure out food," Rafael says a few minutes later.

Nick snorts. "You owe me five bucks," he says. 

"Shit," Liv replies.

"What?" Rafael asks, turning onto his back so he can look up at Liv and also see Nick's face. 

"Nothing," Nick says. He levers up onto one arm and leans in to kiss Rafael. "It was a dumb bet."

"I thought we could fuck you hard enough you wouldn't be the first one to mention dinner afterwards," Liv says. 

Rafael gives her an arch look. "Have we _met_?"

Liv chuckles and presses a hand to his chest. Rafael lifts it and kisses the back of it. It's another few minutes of silence and cuddling before Nick gives a soft groan and sits up, grabbing for his phone on the coffee table. 

"We're having burgers, and I'm not taking requests," he says. 

"Burgers sound good," Rafael says. 

"I want onion rings," Liv says. 

"Yeah, yeah," Nick replies, all false annoyance. He stands and stretches from head to toe. 

"Nice view, right?" Liv says in an undertone. 

Rafael sits up and turns to her, kissing her softly. "From every angle," he replies. 

"Food's ordered," Nick says, and then he's back on the couch, crowding into Rafael's lap for a kiss, then leaning over to get one from Liv as well. 

*

Rafael wakes up the next morning almost too warm in the middle of the bed. Liv's turned away but pressed against his front. Nick's holding on like he thinks Rafael might make a break for it. Rafael closes his eyes and lets himself doze until an alarm goes off, and then he lets himself enjoy the brief kisses and nuzzles he gets from both sides as Nick and Olivia get out of bed. 

It's going to be a hard day in court, he thinks as he sits up and stretches, feeling the warm pull of muscles that have been well-used. But it's not time for court just yet. They'll have breakfast together, and if court turns into another shit show, Rafael thinks he'll text Nick and Liv and see if they want to stay at his. He pictures Nick in his kitchen, grousing about his beer options, and Liv in her pajamas in his armchair, laughing or smiling as she and Rafael talk. 

Whatever else happens, Rafael thinks, they'll be there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> There was no pairing option in the drop down. Did I do a first? Anyway. Porn.


End file.
